the eyes
by J.Marie19
Summary: Koga and Ayame first meeting was something special. (Set in modern times listen to a song Legend-Intro... I don't the characters or the rights to the song that inspired the story)


The Eyes

The eyes are the window to our souls. They see light and darkness. They can see fire as it dances in the wind. They can see rain falling form the heavens. They see great many things. Our eyes can express our joy and sorrow. Our happiness and fear. They can make you enemy crumble before your knees or they can hold the kindness that comes from within.

Their eyes meet and both male and female stood their ground. Their eyes spoke the words their mouths could not speak. Their eyes held more than the elements around them. It held their souls. A soul that neither of them could understand why the other one wanted it.

The blazing sun stood high in the sky watching them from above. The wind blew form the east making their hair dance across their faces, but it didn't cover their eyes. Their eyes held their ground wanting and waiting for the other one to break. But neither of their eyes left one another.

Passion filled their eyes. A sense of mystery dance within the beloved irises. As a hint of danger left the male blazing into the woman.

What was it that they couldn't find with someone else? Why did their eyes locked and refused to obey their commands'? It was the woman who blinked from their exchange and the man followed her action. But neither did their eyes gaze at anyone else.

Birds chirped and sang in the distance. Petals of flowers crossed the man face swirling in the air before they moved to the woman. She blinked once more for she could the man radiant eyes taking in every fiber of her flesh.

His eyes bore the flames of desire. A desire no-one but she will see. He looked back to the woman and her eyes smiled for her lips. The male followed her lead but his drunk in the pleasure of her soul. He couldn't comprehend why her eyes were so beautiful. The male had seen the color of her irises before but never like this. Was he finally seeing the beauty of the natural color of the earth below his feet thru her eyes. He didn't know but he enjoyed it.

Her long lashes fluttered against her skin. She never seen something so icy before. Were her eyes deceiving her or were they finally gazing at the heavens in a new light. Time would tell for her but for now she wanted more. More than she could every imagine.

"Hello", she finally spoke but with her eyes.

"Hi", he spoke back.

Their eyes talk for their mouths again taking in all their information. Neither of them wanted their eyes to be taken for granted. They exchanged a cold chill but it was the fire between them that replaced the peaceful stare they shared once more.

"Your eyes are beautiful", she stated

"Not as beautiful as yours'', he laughed seeing her cheeks stain with light blush.

Rattling of the earth underneath their feet could not break their gaze. Clouds rained it pain below but not for long. The sun dried them once it ventures from behind the clouds but the heat was a cool breeze compared to the heat radiating from their eyes.

"Ayame! Come on", her friend called to her but her gaze didn't leave the handsome male before her. Silent tears left ayame eyes for she didn't know she would ever see his eyes again.

"Yo Koga! Let go dude we're going to be late", his pal screamed to him. Pain stricken his icy blue eyes while he stared into her emerald green hues.

Why did faith have to be so cruel and make their eyes depart. All they wanted to do was stare into the each other eyes for the rest of eternity but at last the elements around them had other plans.

"Don't cry", koga told ayame. "I will see you again".

"Alright", Ayame answered.

Their mouths finally smiled as well as their eyes. Their eyes capture everything about their love once more. Neither of them wanted to say good-bye and especially their eyes. But at last their eyes withdrew causing each of them a pain that would only subside one their eyes meet once more. Turing back to see each other once more their eyes smile for it held the truth. Passion, Love, Fear, Regret and Happiness shined brightly into the day.

Koga couldn't take the pain and he command his legs to run to ayame. As he ran to her: her eye's smiled tears of joy as well as his own. Koga picked ayame up and carried her off so they could be alone. Their lips spoke no word, but their eyes did. Their eyes danced all day and all night. They reluctantly shut them because they were tired. They dreamed of each other eyes as they held each other eyes as they held each other tight within the night.

Green as the hair upon the earth gazed at the blue rays of the sky above them once they both woke. Their eyes only closed as their lips did finally expressing what their eyes commanded them to do from the beginning. Slowly their lips departed but not their love for the eyes have finally spoken.

-THE END


End file.
